The Last
by DrakineBlueblood
Summary: In a alternate timeline where Sollux stays behind with everyone else. Jack Noir has killed everyone on the meteor, leaving Sollux the only one left. Will Sollux be able to cope with the loss of almost all of his friends, or will he break under the pressure of being nearly the only one left? Character Death, Chapter 2 to be up soon.
1. Chapter 1

_I'll always remember you… Aradia smiled at him, her white teeth flashing in the fiery background. She gave his hand one last squeeze, before letting go and allowing herself to be pulled into the fiery explosion that was engulfing everything behind them. "NO!" Sollux screamed, running forward in a desperate attempt to grab her hand again, but to no avail. Tears streamed down the mustard-blood's face as he was forced to watch the flames tear his love apart, burning up her god tier wings and scorching her grey skin. "ARADIA!" He screamed, over and over, in vain attempt that his words might somehow bring her back. Aradia's screams could be heard as the last of what remained of her was eating by the fire. The great flame started to ascend on Sollux…_

Sollux woke up with a in a cold sweat, jolting awake in his Recuperacoon and sending slime flying. Tears streamed down his face. "justh a dream, justh a dream." He reminded himself, rocking back and forth in attempt to calm himself down. He sat there for a minute, quietly sobbing, waiting for himself to stop.

Sollux ran his hands over his face, letting loose a shuddering sigh as he pulled himself out of his Recuperacoon and drying himself off with a near-by towel. He shoved his glasses onto his face and pulled on his shirt.

This recent nightmare was only one of many he had been lately about Aradia dying. Ever since she had ascended to God Tier and left to explore the Dream Bubbles, he had been having these nightmares. Different, multiple nightmares involving different scenarios where he had to watch her die, helpless. Of course she wasn't dead at the moment, but he couldn't help but worry that she could be, or that she would be in danger. To be honest with himself he wasn't sure why he was experiencing these nightmares, as he knew god tiers were and could be extremely hard to kill.

Still, he couldn't help but worry greatly about her.

Yawning, Sollux pulled on his black & white sneakers and trotted downstairs. The others seemed to be nowhere around, probably off looking up ways to kill Lord English or something. Sollux sighed and wandered into the Library, expecting to see Rose reading her books, Dave practicing his terrible raps, and Karkat bitching at everyone over pretty much nothing. But none of them were there.

Reality and memory hit Sollux: They were all dead. Gone, killed by Jack Noir, whom had found his way onto the meteor and killed them all. Sollux had been lucky enough to escape, but the others had not been fated so well. He was alone.

Captor choked back the overwhelming emotions that everyone was gone, that he was all alone. The worse part of it all was that it didn't even happen very long ago. Everything was still in place, as if they had only stopped to take a break. Dave's laptop sat opened on the table, Rose's books and chemistry set was still set up in a neat circle around her workspace. Even the Shipping Page Karkat and Dave had drawn all over was still there, along with the red crayon. Sollux felt a single tear roll down his cheek. He sniffed and wiped it away, hurrying pass everything and making his way into the Health RespiteBlock to put on the coffee. A large whole gaped in the Health RespiteBlock's wall. The hole where Jack Noir had burst through, and started the massacre of his friends. Sollux shuddered, wincing, and turned away, quickly pouring himself a cup of the shitty coffee. Everywhere he turned, there was reminders of what had happened. The mustard-blood turned away and wandered down the hall into a separate private room, with a glass wall that looked out into the endless depths of space. Sollux sat down quietly in his favorite chair that faced the window, and sipped his drink, losing himself in his thoughts. He had found himself doing this often since everyone had passed away, there being nobody to talk to anymore. It was the same routine every day; he would wake up from his nightmare, hurry past the bad memories, retrieve some coffee then sit in this same spot to think.

To think about everything that happened, everyone that had died. All the good memories and the bad memories, and how everything seemed to be moving so fast yet so slow at the same time. What would John and Jade think when they met back up with them, and found out everyone was dead? That is, if they were still alive. For all Sollux knew the two may be dead as well, slain down by Jack Noir and slowly bleeding to death.

He tried not to think of that, and sipped at his coffee. The light, steady and soft pounding of a meteor storm started tapping on the window. Sollux watched with sightless, half-dead eyes, in a sort of transfixed state, almost. Meteor storms had been common rather lately, signaling he was traveling through a wide storm.

_4 Hours later…_

Sollux sat in the same place as before, unmoving, the remnants of his cup of coffee gone cold and sitting on the table next to him. The Meteor Storm had stopped, the steady beating rhythm replaced with the usual unsettling silence of space.

A faint, consistent tapping at the window suddenly started up.

Sollux didn't look up, lost in his thoughts. The tapping became more insistent, after a while turning into a full-fledged banging. Sollux was aroused from his thoughts, jumping up and looking around, straightening his goggles.

At the window, a slim, floating figure in a red outfit and hood with red wings, and long dark hair hovered.

Aradia smiled at Sollux and waved cheerfully, before gesturing for him to let her in.

Sollux stood there in awe and disbelief, then quickly stumbled to go open the back door and pull her in. Aradia took his outstretched hand and was pulled into the room, landing lightly on the soft carpet and padding in. "Why hello there!" she exclaimed, turning around and grinning at him as Sollux closed the door. Aradia stood up straight and looked around, dusting herself off a bit.

Sollux stood there, mouth slightly ajar, disbelieving. Aradia turned back to him, and frowned. "Sollux, are you al-"

Aradia was cut off as Sollux enveloped her in a massive hug, holding tight as if he never wanted to let go. Happy tears were starting to form at the corners of his eyes. Aradia blinked, the smiled and giggled, warmly returning the hug.

"I missed you so, so much, and I worried about you every waking hour." He whispered, hugging her tighter. Aradia offered another smile, pulling back to look at him.

"I missed you too, Sollux."

Aradia looked around again, parting from the hug and starting to casually walk through the rooms. Sollux followed closely behind.

"So, where is everyone? It seems pretty quiet in here." Aradia asked, stopping when she felt Sollux's hand on her shoulder. Sollux gently turned her around, and wordlessly led her to a chair in the room they were previously in. "I need to talk to you about that." He said quietly through his lisp. Aradia's face went dark and worried as she immediately sensing there was something wrong.

"Sollux? Sollux, what is it?"

Sollux didn't look at her. "Everyone is dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys, been a bit busy lately. I know the Chapters are kinda short, but oh well, i've had a bad case of Writer's Block. I'll get to working on Chapter 3.

* * *

"..."

"Aradia?" Sollux fidgeted uncomfortably and wrung his hands together, unsure of what to say as the Maid of Time sat there with a look of grief and shock on her face. Silent tears had begun to drip from her face. A sob wracked her body.

"Shit." he whispered, rushing forward to envelope her in a hug, pale yellow tears starting to have run down his own face. Aradia cried deeply into Sollux's shoulders, her cries wracking her body. The two trolls held onto each other tight, in attempt to come to terms with the tragedy.

"It's alright, it's alright." Sollux said quietly into her hair, leaning back to wipe the tears from her face. Aradia looked up at him, the once-happy smile gone and now replaced with a look of shock and sadness. "They're all gone?" She whispered, unable to believe it. Sollux sighed, and wiped his own tears away, nodding and giving her another hug.

"I wish they weren't." he whispered as she gave another silent sob. Together, the two stayed there for a while, unmoving, their arms wrapped around each other. Finally, after a while, Aradia sat up and wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her hoodie.

"You alright?" Sollux asked quietly. Aradia sighed and shook her head, tear marks streaking her grey skin.

"No," she said, shutting her eyes tightly to stop anymore tears from welling up in them. "I will be. Perhaps." She finally said after a minute of sitting still. Sollux let his breath escape through his lips, and ran a hand through his dark hair. Getting up, Sollux gestured for Aradia to wait there before escaping into the Health RespiteBlock, and trying to ignore the large hole in the wall as best he could.

Silent tears had started to roll down Aradia's face again when Sollux finally returned with a steaming mug of something clutched in his hand.

"Here." He said, handing her the hot mug. "Its tea, it may make you feel at least a tiny bit better. Rose had tons of it…" Sollux's words trailed off, pain clutching at his chest, and he fell silent. Sollux sat down beside her.

Aradia looked at the paleish, creamy-colored liquid in the mug. A soft, nice smell wafted from it. Gingerly, she took a sip at it.

"It's good, thank you." She said quietly, giving him a small smile and nod before taking another sip. Sollux returned the small smile and nodded, laying back against the couch.

"Can I stay here? With you?" Aradia asked suddenly, looking up at him. Sollux opened his eyes and glanced over at her, slightly surprised. "Of course you can, Aradia." He replied with a nod, his voice a tad hoarse. Sollux sat up. "There's plenty of empty rooms…" he started, trying not to remember why there was so many empty rooms, before continuing. "You can have anyone you want."

Aradia nodded. "Alright, thanks." She said, sipping again at the tea then setting it down on the table beside her. standing up and wrapping her arms around herself as she looked around. Sollux stood up too and took a step towards her. "Alright?" he inquired, still worried about her. Aradia simply nodded, not meeting his gaze.

"I just want to…can I walk around maybe? Just take a look around?" She asked.

Sollux opened his mouth, but no words came out. For a second, he considered telling her she couldn't. He really didn't want her to see where Jack had come in. He didn't want to see her cry. In all honestly, it broke his heart to see a person that was usually just so happy…cry.

"Yeah. Want me to come with you?" he replied softly. Aradia shook her head.

"I'd just like to be by myself for a while." She said. Sollux nodded, and sat back down on the couch.

"Alright, I'll be in here." Aradia nodded, before shakily walking out of the room.

The first room Aradia found herself in was the Health RespiteBlock. Immediately she regretted not having brought Sollux with her.

So this was it. This was where Jack had broke in, and killed them. Aradia couldn't help but stand there motionless as tears started to fall down her face again. Suddenly, she realized how much she really did miss them. It seemed like all of them had been so young, too young to die. Aradia felt anger and sadness welling up inside her. It was because of this _stupid _game, this _stupid fucking game _that turned so many of her friends against each other, gotten so many of them killed, and now _this. _The rest of them, dead. It made her feel sick to her stomach.

And what about Jade and John? Were even they still alive?

Aradia took in a shuddering breath and hurried out the door into the Library, angrily wiping away her pale, rust-colored tears. If only they hadn't played the game…

In the Library, everything looked as if there were still people here. The laptop opened, books scattered about, a chemistry set laid out. Aradia walked forward, and ran her fingers along one of the books, her bitterness being once-again replaced with more sadness, sadness and longing to talk to her friends again, to laugh with them, chat with them.

"I miss them so much." She whispered, taking her hand back. It was too much, she couldn't do this. Aradia whipped around and fled back to the room where Sollux sat, ignoring his surprised expression as she buried her face in his chest. Instinctively, Sollux wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Shhh, shh." He cooed, stroking her hair as she cried into him. Aradia clutched his shirt, and opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Don't leave me, please."

Sollux looked down at her, and nodded, taking her face in his hands and wiping away the tears.

"I promise, I promise I won't." he whispered, smoothing down her hair with one hand and rubbing her neck softly with the other. For a silent moment, the two held onto eye contact with each other. Wordlessly, Sollux leaned in and kissed her gently. Aradia sighed, leaning into the kiss and wrapping her arms around him. The two sank into the cold leather of the couch, intertwined in each other's arms. Sollux flicked his tongue against Aradia's lips, asking for entrance. Acceptingly, Aradia opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter. The Captor gently explored, not being too rough, but more gentle and curious. Aradia ran one hand through his hair, while keeping the other on his neck. The two broke off for a minute to breath, pressing their foreheads together with closed eyes.

"I love you." Aradia murmured softly. Sollux raised his head to face her, slightly surprised. Then, he nodded and leaned in to kiss her softly once more.

"I love you too." He whispered in return, pulling her close into a hug again. The two curled up into the leather of the couch together, calmed by the steady rhythm of each other's breathing. Soon, the two were fast asleep together.


End file.
